The Unfortunate Visit
by kajoo
Summary: A birthday present for my twin. The Hitachiin brothers decide to drop by Miwa and Michiko's small one person apartment with the excuse of 'returning a pencil.' A few misshaps, a broken doorknob, and a pimpin breakfast lead to an over-all eventful day.


**A/N: This is a birthday presant to my twin! Okay so she's my cousin but watever! She is Michiko and I am Miwa, if you enjoy these characters then you should go read I Spy by OhMyGoshsickels because it has Miwa and Michiko in it along with other people. It also has a great plotline and yea, anywho. Read it it's pretty awesome!**

_Ding dong_. The doorbell rang, piercing through the sweet dreams of the sleeping cousins. Miwa turned over to face the dozing form of Michiko.

"Itoko-chaaaaan, will you get that?" She managed to slip out.

Michiko groaned. "I don't wanna . . . who comes at" –she takes a glance at the clock and widens her eyes- "8 in the morning! . . . UGH!"

Miwa sleepily smirked and closed her eyes, hoping to get back to that dream.

"Yea, well, you're getting it because you are closer to the door." She said.

Michiko groaned and shoved her head under the pillow. "I guess they'll have to wait out there then because I'm not getting it." Came the muffled voice.

Miwa opened her eyes. "Fine, I'll get it." She said, hearing the annoying sound of the doorbell over and over again. _I wonder if it would be incredibly inconvenient to un-install, the doorbell and resort back to a knocker from now on . . . _she thought, walking to the door. She opened the door revealing the Hitachiin brothers smirking faces, they were obviously up to something.

Miwa looked from them to her pajamas (an oversized hoodie with shorts and a tank-top underneath), to them again, screamed, and slammed the door in their faces.

She could hear their muffled voices from the other side of the door yell, "What the heck! Let us in!" As she ran back into her room and shoved some jeans on that were randomly lying on the floor.

"What are you doing Miwa?" Asked the irritated voice of Michiko whose form she could still see in the bed. Miwa ignored her question and ran out of the room, zipping her fly.

She opened the door with a smile and said. "Welcome to our apartment." As if nothing had happened at all. The twins started laughing and sat on the couch in the living room of the suppose-to-be-one-person-apartment. Miwa frowned at them and started tugging and smoothing down her swept-to-the-side bangs. "Well, it's your fault for randomly coming like this! And at such an early time too! Why are you here anyways!"

They stopped laughing. "Oh, we came to give this to Michiko-chan." They said holding up a pencil.

Miwa gave them a what-the-heck look. "Why didn't you just give it to her at school tomorrow instead of barging in like this unexpectedly, and at 8 a.m.!" The twins smirked at each other.

"It's more fun this way!" They said.

Miwa internally gave them a death-glare. "Fine, wait here." She said, turning and walking towards their bedroom where she would go and wake her cousin who was sleeping peacefully in their room.

Michiko, upon hearing her name in a dream-like state, turned and opened her eyes to see three hazy human-like forms. One standing directly in front of her and the other two standing behind. "What?" She asked sleepily. The Miwa-form frowned, sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news.

"Uum, we have company, and identical company none-the-less." She said, hoping to put a little humor in it.

"What are you talking about?" Michiko whispered sleepily. She then widened her eyes in surprise finally recognizing the two forms behind her cousin. "AND YOU LET THEM INTO MY ROOM!" She yelled. Miwa turned around.

"Oops . . . I told them to stay out there." She said pointing to the door as the twins waved.

"Hi Michiko-chan!" They said at the same time.

Michiko glared at them. "WAIT! Were you watching me sleep?! UGH! GET OUT!" The twins frowned and poutily left the room as Michiko grumbled out a few death threats.

The awkward clank of spoons against dishes was the only sound heard in the room as everyone ate breakfast until SOMEONE ruined the peaceful-but-uncomfortable-silence.

"I can't believe you are serving us cereal." Hikaru grumbled, taking an angry bite of his Fruity Pebbles.

Koaru also rolled his eyes. "At least it's not bland Cheerio's or something. . ."

"What's wrong with Cheerio's?!" Miwa asked waving her spoon in the air dramatically. "That's what I'm eating!"

"It doesn't count." Michiko said irritably dodging the spoon being waved in front of her face. "You drown it in sugar." Michiko pointed to the white snow mounted on the little dough nut shaped pieces of cereal. "And watch where you're waving that thing! You'll take an eye out!"

Miwa frowned and returned to her Cheerio's as Hikaru and Koaru snickered at her defeat. Michiko glanced up from her Cinnamon Toast Crunch and gave the Hitachiin brothers a look.

"You shouldn't be complaining anyways! You were the ones who didn't even have the decency to eat breakfast before rudely intruding!"

The twins shrugged. "We weren't hungry then, we are now." They said simultaneously, they then grinned at each other. "Or maybe we just wanted to see how a commoner starts off his or her day."

Michiko made a face at them. "You're just jealous because our cereal is pimp compared to your wimpy gourmet meals."

Hikaru and Koaru glanced at each other as Miwa attempted to suppress a giggle unsuccessfully. "Pimp?" They questioned.

"YES! PIMP! P-I-M-P PIMP!!!" She yelled, still stung by the fact that these atrocities saw her sleeping.

They held up their hands in defeat. "Okay! Okay! Pimp it is!." Miwa giggled again, this time failing at covering her mouth thus spewing milk all over the table causing the twins to laugh even harder.

Michiko made a face. "I'll get some paper towels . . ." she said, grudgingly going into the kitchen to retrieve the paper-ey goodness that would soon be soaking up milk and Miwa-saliva. She frowned, finding that they were out of this heavenly substance. Then remembered that there should be a whole new roll in the closet!!! Unfortunately, she soon found that she couldn't reach the fresh new packet of paper towels. She frowned and stared at it for a while trying to leap for it, but failing, and subtly tripping over the box that the new door knob came in crashing into the cold, hard floor. "Ooooowwww." She groaned rubbing her posterior.

Hikaru and Koaru slinked into the room. "Did Michiko-chan kill herseeeelf?" They asked holding out a hand for her to grab, which she skillfully evaded, using the brilliant technique of, ignoring them. Alternative, stay seated on the ground until they leave. Which they did do, after making a face at her and saying something about trying to be nice.

"What happened?" Miwa asked from the kitchen, the spill had already been cleaned and she was now getting a fresh start on the dishes, rudely ignoring the fact that they had guests although unwanted. The twins looked up from the magazine bought from the Host Club to reply.

"Nothing, Michiko-boo here just tripped over a box like a klutz trying to reach for something in the closet."

Miwa made a 'tsking' noise and ushered one twin out of the kitchen and back out into the hallway. "You, help Michiko-chan." She ushered the other who had followed them into the hallway back into the kitchen. "And you, help me with the dishes."

"WHAT?!" He asked.

"Since you came here uninvited you should help me with the dishes! It's only right!" There was a pause in which kitchen buddy a.k.a. Hitachiin-san walked slowly to the sink and picked up the dishes to dry . . .

Michiko was glaring at the unreachable heavenly substance as the second twin walked into the hallway and snickered at her predicament. Michiko glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped.

"You." He said bluntly. Michiko glared at him.

"Just get over here and help me!" She yelled, stepping to the side. Koaru advanced towards the shelf.

**. . .**

What just happened was unacceptable.

As, who I have recently discovered to be Koaru was reaching for the freaking item on the freaking shelf the door suddenly slammed shut! Causing him to fall . . . onto . . . ME!!! And we . . . we . . . oh my blood curdled at the thought, my face went red, and I could practically feel his lips on mine again! UGH!

"I said it was an accident Michiko!!! I'm SORRY!!" I glared at him thinking a number of sarcastic thoughts.

"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever you say Koaru-kun." I deliberately looked away from him and into a random corner of the closet. I mentally noted that his face was also slightly red and I grinned, somewhat satisfied that I wasn't the only one suffering here.

I heard him jiggle the doorknob and then groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked, dread seeping into my thoughts.

"The door . . . won't open." He said with dismay in his voice.

"WHAT?!" This just wasn't my day. I mentally counted everything that had gone wrong today . . . and it wasn't even 10 o`clock yet . . .

"What now?" Koaru asked, defeated and sitting in a corner of the closet we were in. Closet we were in?! What a terrible sentence!!!

"I dunno! You're a guy! Break the door down!!!" Koaru made a face at me.

"And how do you propose I do that? I'm not strong enough!"

"Hm, you're right . . . you're obviously not manly enough to break the door down . . ."

"HEY!"

"What! I only speak the truth!" A voice from outside interrupted our little argument.

"Hello? Where are you guys?" Said a familiar male voice.

"Yea, come out come out wherever you aaaare." Said a familiar female voice.

"IN HERE!!!" We yelled at the same time. There were a few fumbling noises outside the door and then an 'oh crap' as the doorknob broke off, giving us a bit more light then we had before.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed thoughts of murder dancing through my brain.

"Sorry Michiko-chan." Came the whiney voice of Miwa.

"The doorknob . . . broke off . . . Hey! Weren't you the one that installed it?" I saw her eye peak through the whole where the doorknob used to be.

"You installed it wrong." She said.

"Thank-you captain obvious!" I said, resisting the urge to poke her eye. Miwa moved away from the hole.

"Fine, if you don't want help getting out of there-"

"YES! HEEEEELP UUUUS!" Great, I had been reduced to begging. And to MIWA! I could almost see the grin on her face as she said.

"Okay, I'll help!" There was a slight pause. "Michiko-boooo, you need to find the pin before we can fix it." She said thoughtfully. I looked around the ground attempting to find this alleged pin. Koaru was also looking for it. My hand ran across something pin-ish.

"Is this it?" I asked, poking it through the whole where the doorknob goes.

"YES!" Miwa said, starting to fix the doorknob.

I glared at Koaru once more as he and his twin left our apartment.

"We had a good time! Thanks for inviting us!" They said, waving good-bye. Koaru leaned on my shoulder and gave me an evil grin.

"Yup, I had an exceptionally good time." He said, awkwardly close to my face. I instantly scooted away, feeling invaded.

"Yeah. Shut up." I was about to make a remark about how we didn't invite them over anyway but it was too late. They were already gone.

"What was he talking about Michiko-chan?" Miwa said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell you later."

I thought for a moment. "Let's clean up that spill now."

"I already cleaned it up."

"WHAT?! SO I WENT THROUGH ALL OF THAT FOR NOTHING?!"

Miwa nodded

. . . I wanted to strangle her.


End file.
